


Cenicienta

by Rosa94



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M, Morinaga y Souichi son malos para relacionarse, consentimiento dudoso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa94/pseuds/Rosa94
Summary: Esta historia surge como una continuación del extra dónde Souichi es un plebeyo hermano sobreprotector y Morinaga es un príncipe.Empieza justo cuando Morinaga encuentra a Souichi por culpa del mago Isogai.Y creo que es importante destacar que Souichi no quería ser encontrado...
Relationships: Kurokawa Mitsugu/Tatsumi Tomoe, Morinaga Tetsuhiro/Tatsumi Souichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

En medio de la multitud un sorprendido Souichi veía como el príncipe del reino, técnicamente su majestad, estaba ofreciendo una recompensa por encontrar a la dama que lo había golpeado en la fiesta. Souichi por un momento pensó que lo iban a colgar en medio de la plaza pero según lo que decía, ¡¿Se iba a casar con ella?!

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el mago de pacotilla lo delató vilmente. Seguido a esta acción, varios guardias se aproximaron a él.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿A dónde me llevan? ¡Suéltenme!

Souichi intentaba ferozmente, sin éxito, zafarse de las manos de los guardias.

-Mago idiota, todo esto es tu culpa. Ya me las pagaras- grito.

-Deberías agradecerme Souichi, ahora podrás pagarme por mi trabajo- 

-No te voy a dar ni un centavo, ¡Mago inepto!

Moringa solo presenciaba la escena con genuina curiosidad. La persona con la que se había encontrado en la fiesta era bastante excéntrica. Bueno literalmente lo había noqueado de una patada pero eso era en parte, quizás media parte, su culpa. 

¿Era tímido él hombre?

El príncipe presenciaba sin dar ninguna orden a favor o en contra, ese plebeyo fue subido a la fuerza a un carruaje y encerrado en el mismo. 

"Esto es secuestro", pensó. 

"Que va a pasar con la casa, con Tomoe, Kanako, Matsuma, con el viejo que aparece cuando se le da la gana .."

Sin quererlo, una extraña ansiedad trepo por su espalda. Mientras el carruaje seguía avanzando. 

"El sabe que soy un chico, ¿No?"

Era bastante evidente, con vestido o no, su mandíbula y su cuerpo no podría pasar desapercibidos. No había forma de que Souichi pasará como una mujer aún si la noche que se conocieron él usaba un vestido.

Se sentó, tratando de calmarse y pensar con claridad. Tal vez todo esto era un malentendido.

Solo tenía que explicarle con calma en vez de enojarse, intentar golpear a los guardias y correr. Tomoe ya le había advertido sobre su carácter y que no sacaba nada bueno de eso. Es más solo lograba meterlo en problemas.

Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

Cuando las puertas del muro se abrieron, El príncipe suspiró.

Morinaga está a la espera. Los guardias escoltado al joven plebeyo a una habitación dentro del palacio. No sin antes tener problemas con él, sin embargo el portón se cerró inmediatamente después de que pasó el carruaje y por más que el joven de cabello largo logrará evadir a los guardias, simplemente no llegaría muy lejos.

Los muros que rodeaban el castillo eran impenetrables, esa era la razón por la que habían sido creado. 

  
  


Un par de días después, Isogai intentaba concentrarse a pesar de que estaba algo incómodo con lo que le contaba su aprendiz Kurokawa. 

"Estás malditas pociones, traen más problemas que soluciones" 

Era muy difícil conjurar un hechizo.

-Isogai, ¿Me estás escuchando? - 

-Si, continúa, me quedé en la parte donde tu novio empezó a llorar.

\- Es en serio, su hermano lleva tres días sin aparecer por su casa

-Tal vez conoció a una linda chica y se fugó con ella, quién sabe.

Kurokawa negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, él tiene un gran sentido de responsabilidad, además Tomoe me dijo que nunca se iría sin avisarles primero y en el hipotético caso jamás se iría por algo como eso. 

Isogai se encogió de hombros. Kurokawa tuvo que ser más directo.

-Me preguntaba- dudó- Si tu podrías hacer una pócima para saber dónde está- El mago negó con la cabeza- o para saber que estaba haciendo ese dia- siguió intentando Kurokawa.

Isogai pensó que era mejor intentarlo, fallar y terminar con las insistencias de Kurokawa.

-Bien, pero necesito un objeto personal de esa persona.

-¡Genial, gracias Isogai! -Dijo mientras salía a buscar a su novio.

"Sisi, lo que sea, mejor terminar con esto rápido para que me diga ayudando con mis pociones"

Isogai no lo admitiría no así mismo pero una parte de el, está irritado con la noticia de que Kurokawa había sentado cabeza. Sobre todo porque fue rápido. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a él de… bueno no es que el hubiera planeado algo. Pero esos dos incluso se fugado juntos. 

Fue algo divertido cuando se enteró por los rumores que el hermano, que era una persona con mucho carácter, los había perseguido hasta encontrarlos y arrastrarlos de regreso.

Teniendo este recuerdo como referencia si era un poco raro que ese mismo hermano mayor desapareciera sin avisar.

Souichi se encontró encerrado en la habitación más lujosa que nunca había imaginado. Tenía su propio baño, que poseía una ducha, eso por si solo era un lujo. La cama era como para tres o cuatro personas. Las almohadas estaban rellenas de plumas. Las paredes estaban tapizadas. Era demasiado lujoso para él, Souichi y su ropa desencajan totalmente.

Las ventanas tenían balcones, el ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible. Si, no sabía nada de construcción y no le importaba. Todo lo que le interesaba era conseguir que por primera vez un objeto de transformará en oro. A diferencia de un mago estafador, los alquimistas eran hombres de ciencia con fundamentos pero lastimosamente incapaces de saltar por el balcón de un torre y caer vivos.

En el momento que vio una grieta en uno de sus tubos de ensayo hoy a la mañana sabía que era un mal augurio. Debió permanecer en casa.

Morinaga estaba algo nervioso de encarar a su visitante forzado.

No quiso traerlo a la fuerza pero tampoco creía que el hombre hubiera venido si le hubiera preguntado. Los gritos y forcejeos que hizo contra los guardias solo le dio la razón. Tendría que ser paciente con el hombre atrás de la puerta. 

Cuando abrió la puerta y entro, lo primero que vio fue un hombre alto dándole la espalda, por su postura, se podía adivinar que estaba cruzado de brazos. 

El hombre de cabellos largos y rubio claro se dio media vuelta para enviarlo y le dirigió la mirada más severa que Morinaga había recibido, tal vez con excepción de sus padres.

-¿Que quieres? - dijo entre dientes

-Déjame presentante, soy el príncipe Morinaga ..

-Se quien eres- lo corto.

Morinaga no sabía que decir. El joven ni siquiera lo había dejado presentarse correctamente.

-¿Eres estúpido?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Sabes que soy un hombre, no? - Morinaga se molestó con la mirada que recibió de ese hombre después de la pregunta, lo dijo despacio como si la persona a la que le hablaba fuera un niño, como si fuera raro, como sus. .-En la fiesta, entre vestido de mujer- contó incomodo- y te golpee- El plebeyo no se había disculpado por esa ocasión aun- Se que era una fiesta solo de mujeres y por eso me disfrace de mujer para entrar pero solo quería buscar a mi hermana .. todo esto es un malentendido.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Este hombre en serio lo creía tan estúpido como para que no pudiera distinguir entre un hombre y una mujer?"

-Se que eres un chico, incluso lo sabía en el baile.

El joven de pelo largo solo lo miró sin comprender.

-Entonces me puedo ir- No pregunto, más bien parecía que lo decía en voz alta para confirmar el hecho.

-No, yo… -No sabía cómo decirlo apropiadamente- quiero que te cases conmigo.

El hombre frente a el, abrió los ojos tanto como sus párpados lo permitieron y fue entonces cuando Morinaga se dio cuenta que los iris de aquel sujeto eran verdes.

-¡¿Estás loco? ¡Soy un hombre! -

"Lo se", pensó Morinaga.

Cuando el joven avanzó hacia el, Morinaga giró rápido para cerrar la puerta con llave. 

-¡Estás loco !, ¡Déjame salir! -

Después de algunos forcejeos y gritos, el joven habló.

-Tengo familia, ¿Sabes?

-Pueden vivir aquí, puedo traer ..-

El príncipe sintió como el plebeyo temblaba de lo que seguro era rabia.

-¿Y si no me quiero casar?

-No tenemos que casarnos ahora ..-

-¡Ese no es el punto! - le gritó- No soy un homo, no me gustan los hombres.


	2. 2

Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai estaban reunidos en forma de triángulo alrededor de una fuente negra, de la cual brotaba con cierta irregularidad de colores.

Hubiera sido una vista mágica de no ser porque el mago en cuestión era uno aprendis charlatán sobrevalorado, mas que un mago certificado. Razón por la que el hechizo saldría mal.

-Le dije a Kurokawa que no puedo averiguar dónde está ..

Tomoe asintió, con resignación y decidido a encontrar a su hermano mayor.

-Lo se, solo necesitamos saber por qué desapareció, iremos a buscarlo.- dijo, mientras Kurokawa agarraba su hombro para transmitirle su apoyo.

Isogai, para su desconcierto, todavía intentaba algunas veces imaginar cómo fue la historia de esos dos. Porque aunque Kurokawa era su asistente nunca había mencionado a Tomoe y cuando lo hizo ya era tarde.

"¿Qué estoy pensando?" 

Era mejor terminar rápido con esta farsa.

-Bueno, continuemos.

  
  


El sirviente se sorprendió de ver a su magestad apoyado en la pared afuera de la habitación del plebeyo que había traído. Sobre todo por la postura en la que se encuentran, como un niño que había sido regañado, las manos juntas detrás de la espalda, la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-¿Cómo va? - Tetsuhiro preguntó con pesar. El plebeyo que había traído hace unos días, ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre.

Morinaga vio que el sirviente traía la cena. 

-No muy bien, su alteza, el hombre que trajo, con todo respeto, es un ¡Maleducado !, no quiere comer, pelea con nosotros, nos grita, en ocasiones nos arroja cosas..es una persona muy difícil- dijo uno de los sirvientes encargados de limpiar el palacio y actualmente responsable de llevarle la a Souichi, para la mala fortuna del hombre. 

-Voy a hablar con el- 

El otro hombre solo miro sorprendido, quizás por la acción bizarra de un noble llevando la comida a un plebeyo o tal vez por la interrogante, imposible de no plantearse en su mente, ¿Quién se acercará voluntariamente al feroz hombre que se encuentra detrás de esa puerta? o ambos.

En una situación así era difícil que no sintiera curiosidad ¿Y quién podría culparlo? La curiosidad era algo propio de la naturaleza humana y más en una situación como esta.

Pero dejando de lado eso, estaba feliz con cederle el trabajo al príncipe, se marchó después de despedirse. No sin antes preguntarse asi mismo que harían los reyes cuando llegaran y encontrarán esta desapacible situación. 

El rey, la reina y hermano mayor del príncipe mercado hizo una invitación de otro reino, lo que solo era una excusa para que el príncipe conviviera con alguna princesa que vivia alla. Lo más probable es que se llegara a un acuerdo, un matrimonio ventajoso donde ambos reinos se unieran para obtener más poder y aumentar su dominio.

El suspiro, el príncipe Morinaga tenía suerte de que su hermano sea mucho más responsable y centrado que él.

Isogai no lo podía creer, se había metido en un gran problema.

-Pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - escucho a lo lejos la voz de Tomoe, que sonaba más fuerte de lo usual.

Kurokawa estaba entre los dos.

-Estoy seguro que Isogai tiene una explicación, Tomoe.

"Si molestar a alguien fuera razón suficiente"

Kurokawa lo miró indeciso.

-Incluso nos mentiste, dijiste que no sabías dónde estaba- lo acusó el menor.

-Yo no sabía que era tu hermano- se defendió.

Era verdad, Kurokawa nunca le había dicho el nombre o como era físicamente, Isogai no tenía forma de conocer a Souichi. 

Solo había oído a la gente hablar de el. Y el día que lo conoció, aunque Isogai si se presento, el hermano mayor ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Eso era descortés pero tratándose de un plebeyo Isogai o se había fijado en ese detalle.

Todo era un malentendido. 

Cuando lo delató fue más por diversión, una pequeña venganza por no pagarle por su trabajo, una broma de mal gusto.

No imagino que terminaría así.

Además ¿A quien se le ocurre golpear en la cara a un príncipe?

Casi se lo había buscado el sólo, casi.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que golpeó al príncipe en el baile? Es su culpa.

Pero el hermano menor no escuchaba razones.

-¿Como va a ser su culpa, si tu le diste el vestido y luego lo delataste? -Lo acusó

-El quería ir ..- El mago no terminó la frase porque Kurokawa lo interrumpió.

-Tomoe estoy seguro que Isogai se arrepiente de lo que hizo.

"Maso menos", pensó Isogai.

-Y nos ayudará a rescatar a Souichi- 

"El no había acortado nada, ni siquiera se lo había preguntado este par de…"

-¿Verdad, Isogai?

-Claro ..

"Por ahí el hermano ya había sido colgado en algún árbol"

Por suerte el par de amantes que tenía enfrente no pensaron eso.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras de el, esquivo, por reflejo, un adorno que casi lo golpea en la cabeza. Que jovial bienvenida.

-Tu-dijo el joven cuando lo vio- ¡¿Cuando demonios vas a sacarme de aquí ?!

-Hagamos un trato.

-Una mierda, no voy a hacer ningún trato contigo.

"Este tipo", pensó.

-Lleguemos a un acuerdo-intento- si de verdad no quieres estar aquí, te dejare ir en un mes pero ..

-¡¿Un mes ?! No puedo quedarme aquí un mes.

Morinaga lo miró sorprendido.

¿Que tenía que hacer ese hombre?

-Tendrás comida y ..

-¡Ese no es el problema!

El príncipe espero en silencio a qué el plebeyo se explicará.

-Tengo un vida, no puedo quedarme aquí.

Morinaga lo pensó.

-¿Tres semanas?

-No.

"Que testarudo es", pensó.

El era un príncipe, después de todo, y aunque usualmente no era propio de el alardear de su título como hacia su hermano, está situación era exasperante. 

-Dos semanas entonces- hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar antes de que Souichi diera a conocer su disgusto- no conseguirás nada mejor, de hecho de estoy haciendo un favor porque no debería descutir esto con alguien como tu.

Souichi sabía que el bastardo en frente de el tenía razón, en realidad, se estaba controlando de no desfigurar su linda cara a golpes. El hijo de puta era un príncipe después de todo. La ley no iba a estar a su favor de un alquimista, aunque esté haya sido secuestrado.

-Pero tendrás que comportarte como una persona educada, esa es la condición -El príncipe prosiguió.

-Soy una persona educada- dijo Souichi casi inaudible mente. Moringa no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

Sin embargo sonrió.

-Seria tan amable de decirme su nombre.

-stk ... Tatsumi Souichi- dijo volteando la cabeza a un lado. Sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sin hacer reverencia. Era lo más descortés que el príncipe había presenciado en su vida.

Y aún así, solo le respondió.

-Encantado, Soy el príncipe de este reino como ya se habrá dado cuenta-

Souichi no respondió.

-Bueno, te traje la cena, nos vemos mañana Souichi- se despidió el príncipe con una sonrisa.

A Souichi no le costó nada imaginar que mañana sería un día de mierda.


	3. Chapter 3

Recostado, sin otra cosa que hacer en la basta cama, el alquimista pensó.

"El príncipe es un homo, que quiere seducirme"

Souichi no sabía mucho de los hornos, por no decir que no sabía nada.

Era consiente de que ser homo era algo excéntrico para la sociedad..en el mejor de los casos, en el peor ... no podía imaginarlo.

Su hermanito era un homo. Los recuerdos de Tomoe cuando se fugó con ese estafador de Kurokawa invadieron su mente. 

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de ellos. 

No era amor lo que había entre su hermano y el otro tipo. Su hermanito solo fue deslumbrado por ese aspirante a asistente de magia y Souichi, como responsable hermano mayor que siempre fue, solo hizo su deber y rescató a su hermano.

Incluso si su hermano no quería ser rescatado.

Tomoe era demasiado confiado e ingenuo.

Está situación no era ni siquiera parecida, en lo, por lo tanto era de esperar que Souichi piense que intentaría pasar lo mejor posible estás dos semanas, el encierro lo había aburrido tanto como para resignarlo, y luego se iría. 

Seguramente el príncipe solo estaba encaprichado con el.

¿Cuando podría durar un capricho?

Seguramente, menos de dos semanas.

Aunque tenía que admitir que le sorprendió que el príncipe en el mejor de los casos no le reclamara por la patada y en el peor de los casos lo colgará en algún árbol.

"Además parece ser una persona amable."

Souichi se maldijo después de pensar eso. ¿Que clase de "persona amable" secuestra a otra?

Incluso si se trataba de un plebeyo.

Intento no pensar en sus hermanos o en su tía.

Seguramente estan preocupados. El nunca se había ausentado tanto tiempo sin ninguna explicación.

Estaba un poco deprimido y nervioso por eso.

Tal vez si se tragaba su odio hacia la situación que estaba viviendo y actuaba más antipatíco, podría convencer al príncipe de mandar una carta a su familia.

Al día siguiente, el príncipe fue a buscarlo a su cárcel exótica. Souichi sintió la rabia casi escupír de su garganta. Podía ser un plebeyo pero no era un muñeco que sacas a jugar y después lo guardas.

Fue humillante cuando el príncipe lo fue a buscar y bajaron a desayunar. Sin quererlo su cara expresaba todo menos cortesía como había prometido. Su mejor seño fruncido adornaba su frente.

Pero todos esos pensamientos quedarán rezagados en algún lugar en su mente cuando el vio la comida. Nunca había visto tanta. Nunca había visto pasteles tan bien decorados. 

Era una clase rara de sueño que nunca había soñado.

El príncipe debió ser consiente del cambio de expresión de Souichi porque lo miró con una sonrisa y le dijo que probará lo que más le guste.

Souichi se sintió un poco mal de no revolearle algún platillo en la cara. Primero porque parecía un pecado desperdiciar esos platillos en eso. Segundo porque había guardias constantemente yendo y viniendo por el palacio. Y por último, él había prometido, a cambio de su libertad, comportarse.

Su orgullo hubiera preferido rechazarlo, pero como no quedaba otra.

-¿Esta bueno ?, Souichi.

-Si- respondió cortante. No era descortés, no completamente. 

El príncipe no le reclamo igualmente. Pero siguió intentando.

-¿Quieres más? - dijo cuando Souichi se terminó su plato- puedo hacer que te traigan más ..

-No está bien… gracias- No era culpa de Souichi que le costará agradecer al hombre que había dado la orden de raptarlo.

No sabía que hacer después de comer. Los sirvientes no le dieron tiempo a retirar su plato, ellos lo hicieron por el. 

El príncipe se rió de su comportamiento.

-Esta bien, si quieres puedes pasear por el palacio, yo te seguiré más tarde.

Souichi lo escucho y sin decir nada, se levantó y se fue.

Escucho murmullos atrás de él pero no le dio importancia. Tampoco era la primera vez que le pasaba. 

Supuso que el castillo debe tener un biblioteca y de dispuso a buscarla.

La construcción era enorme y un par de veces quiso preguntarle a alguien donde quedaba pero se arrepintió. De todas formas no tenía nada con que pasar el tiempo. Esos días encerrado la paso mal aunque su cama era mucho más cómoda que la de su casa, no era suya. 

Y el no quería estar en este lugar.

A Kurokawa, Tomoe e Isogai se les acabaron las ideas cuando los guardias no los dejaron pasar.

-Este era el resultado más obvio- dijo el mago.

-Callate, Isogai.- dijo Kurokawa

Isogai se encogió a de hombros. 

Tomoe no se rindió.

-Disculpe- se dirigió a un guardia-¿Sabe si el prisionero Souichi Tatsumi, recive visitas?

El guardia le respondió que no había ningún prisionero con ese nombre.

Los tres jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos.

Kurokawa intervino

-¿Esta seguro? Tipo alto, usa gafas, tiene cabello largo pasando los hombros.

"Tiene mal carácter", se contuvo de decir.

-Si estoy seguro-dijo el guardia enderesandose- recordaría ver a un tipo con esa apariencia, no parece ser alguien común.

Con ese conocimiento Tomoe pensó en silencio. 

Si su hermano no estaba en la cárcel del palacio ..

¿No sería probable que estuviera .. muerto?

Sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

-¡Tomoe, cálmate! - dijo Kurokawa mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

Isogai por su parte estaba pensativo.

¿No era una broma, entonces?

¿El príncipe de verdad se iba a casar con ese tipo?

Pero no se había anunciado ninguna boda real ..

Aún así ..

-ya se dónde esta-dijo para sorpresa de Tomoe y Kurokawa. El mago se dio vuelta para encararlo y se acercó a ellos como si fuera a contarles un secreto- El palacio.

El palacio era enorme.

El ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuantas habitaciones había aquí.

Souichi encontró la biblioteca después de casi media hora de vagar por los pasillos.

No puedo evitar la expresión de sorpresa que invadió su rostro.

Incluso tenían un globo terráqueo de lo que supuso era el mundo. El como campesino, nunca había visto algo así. Sabía por su padre que existían estas cosas pero esto era diferente.

Era muy diferente. 

Había estantes llenos de libros, pergaminos, mapas, incluso tenía un atril para leer más cómodamente.

Después de sorprenderse como un niño se dio cuenta que su estupor no está justificado en lo absoluto.

Era obvio que la realeza contará con toda esta información.

-Me dijeron que estabas aquí- fue la forma en la que el príncipe anunció su entrada.

Souichi no sabía que responder, no era descortesía está vez, siempre fue malo cuando se juntaban las palabras y las personas.

El no dijo nada.

Isogai les contó el anuncio que el príncipe hizo ese día ..

-¡¿Que?! - esclamaron Kurowaka y Tomoe al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por que no dijiste eso antes?

-Pense que era un broma

"¿Quien se casaría con ese tipo?", Pensó Kurokawa.

-Eso es imposible, mí hermano jamás ..- Tomoe dejo la afirmación en el aire. Era obvio que su hermano no se casaría con un hombre… .. no voluntariamente.

-Tal vez tu hermano no lo haría… voluntariamente- dijo Isogai- pero no sabemos si podría convencerlo de .. alguna forma.

-No lo creo- hablo Kurokawa- ese tipo es la persona más testaruda que alguna vez he conocido, no creo que acepte, no veo como podría alguien ..

-Lo más seguro es que mí hermano no acepte- lo interrumpió Tomoe- y siga en el palacio .. pero siendo esa la situación, no creo que nos dejen hablar con él y mucho menos visitarlo.

-Tengo una idea.

  
  


-¿Sabes leer? -

Soiuichi sin querer se ofendió. Esta fue la primera vez que era consciente que no debería ofenderse pero de todas formas lo hizo.

Por el tono de voz con la que fue formulada la pregunta Soiuichi se dio cuenta que el príncipe solo pregunto por pura ingenuidad y curiosidad. 

No era sorpresa que los campesinos no supieran leer.

Al mismo Soiuichi le costaba, aunque podía defendderse, no era un erudito en la práctica.

-Si

"Si, estupido"

-Seguro nunca haz estado en una biblioteca, te mostraré el lugar-

Soiuichi solo lo siguió.

"¿Qué otra opción tengo?"

El príncipe no puedo evitar percatarse que el plebeyo caminaba a su lado y no tras de él.

-Este es el corredor principal, de aqui se parte y se extienden los pasillos. Esta construido en forma de círculo. Debes partir de aquí para ubicar que libro quieres. Están divididos por géneros, género es ..-

-Se lo que es.

Souichi se encontró muy bien por como estaba siendo tratado pero de alguna forma no podía culpar al principe por eso. 

El príncipe era muy hablador pero ayudaba a rellenar los silencios que Souichi causaba.

"Es un alivio"

-Por favor, siéntase libre de agarrar cualquier libro que quieras.

"Si el príncipe no fuera un secuestrador homo, sería un tipo agradable"

Era tan difícil odiar a una persona agradable.

El plebeyo le pregunto dónde estaban los libros de alquimia, Morinaga no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa que cruzo su rostro e igual lo guió hacia el apartado de libros de ese tipo.

Grande fue la sorpresa y la vergüenza de Souichi cuando lo abrió y se dio cuenta que apenas podía leer algunas palabras.

-¿Que estás mirando? - le preguntó mordaz. Levantó la vista del libro para mirar a los ojos al príncipe.

-No sabía que eras alquimista.

"No lo soy", pensó.

Leer tres libros y algunos tener frascos viejos no era ser alquimista después de todo.

Pero le gustaba.

Sacudió la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

El príncipe no se perdió ninguna expresión corporal.

-No lo soy- dijo mientras, miraba los párrafos del libro, sin entender, por última vez y procedía a cerrarlo -Pero me hubiera gustado- volvió a poner el libro en su lugar.

-Puedo conseguirte un maestro, ¿Si quieres?

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, el joven de cabello largo dejo su usual seño fruncido y su rostro se llenó de ingenuidad.

-¿Encerio?

Souichi sintió que su enojo y mal humor pasaban a ser emociones secundarias en su cabeza.

No pudo describir que clase de emoción invadió su pecho.

El príncipe solo asintió.

-Gracias ... aprecio las molestias.- Estába incómodo. 

¿Cómo se supone que el odie a este tipo?

Después de algunos minutos Morinaga se dio cuenta que Souichi estaba batallando con un libro.

No resaltó el hecho, en cambio, se limitó a hablarle del último libro que había leído.

-Aunque no es de alquimia, es una novela muy interesante. Trata sobre un héroe que está destinado al fracaso.

Era la primera vez que se había ganado toda la atención del plebeyo.

-Las condiciones no están a su favor…

¿No empezaban de esa forma todas las historias de aventura? Con algún conflicto que el protagonista debía resolver, una meta que el mismo se ha fijado alcanzar.

-Y aunque el lo intenta una y otra vez con optimismo…

¿No era esa la única forma de encarar la vida?

Si decidías empezar con negatividad, ya habías perdido incluso antes de comenzar.

-Si te contara el final, arruinaría la historia.

-¿Dijiste que era una historia de aventuras? Usualmente no leo esos libros pero parece interesante.

No es que Souichi pudiera elegir que libros leer leer pero entre los que no tenía ninguno era sobre aventuras.

Después de eso Souichi recordó la carta que debía enviar a su familia y habló con el príncipe al respecto.

El joven le dejo hacerlo y le prometió que un soldado se la llevaría personalmente a su casa.

Souichi no sabía si agradecerle porque no estaría pidiendo ese favor si no fuera por culpa del príncipe. 

Era una situación bastante rara.

Isogai sabía que lo más probable era que no los dejaran entrar al palacio y así se los hizo saber al par de enamorados que tenía enfrente de el.

-No podemos simplemente llegar y pedir hablar con el, además si después intentamos algo, será bastante obvio que vendrán hacia nosotros en primer lugar.

-Eres bastante astuto, Isogai- observo Tomoe.

Isogai no estaba seguro de tomar eso como un cumplido pero tampoco parecía una crítica.

-Tengo que serlo, los magos somos asi.

A Kurokawa no le agradó un poco la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Tomoe.

Sin embargo Tomoe sabía que el era un aspirante a mago.

Entonces ¿Por que ..?

Tomoe sabía que era infantil pero la conclusión a la que había llegado solo no paraba de darle vueltas la cabeza.

Su hermano le había advertido con anterioridad sobre Kurokawa. Era debido a eso el porque no podía evitar sentirse incómodo respecto a la situación de hermano mayor.

Souichi hubiera manejado esto mucho mejor que él.

Souichi no hubiera dejado pasar tantos días.

Comparado con Souichi, Tomoe siempre sintió que estaba en desventaja, aunque no era sólamente eso. Sentía como si su hermano hubiera puesto un límite con Kanako y el. Souichi siempre era el que mandaba en casa, eso nunca molestó a Tomoe. Aunque a veces fuera incluso extremista…

Con la llegada de resta situación no pudo evitar pensar sobre todo eso que nunca pensó antes.

"Souichi parecía más muestro padre, que nuestro hermano"

Esos pensamientos que nunca se había permitido pensar.

"El siempre está mandando, imponiendo su voluntad, siempre pensé que era debido a un fuerte sentido de responsabilidad pero ahora .."

El no les había dicho a Kurokawa e Isogai sobre la carta que llegó un día cualquiera, una carta inesperada que nadie esperaba con un papel que a la vista de cualquiera era costoso.

No sabía qué pensar sobre eso.

La carta no ayuda tampoco, no explicaba absolutamente nada.

Ni siquiera le decía que estaba en el castillo.

Esto era tan típico de el, arreglar todo y cargar con todo por su cuenta.

No era aún hábito inusual pero de alguna forma despertó cierta irritación en el hermano menor.

"¿Por qué, Souichi?"

Lo que molestaba a Tomoe era que ahora dudaba de ayudar a su hermano, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, era debido a la carta, porque su hermano parecía y esperaría de todo.

Souichi nunca le dejaba encargarse de nada, devolverle nada. 

Cómo siempre a Tomoe solo le quedaba esperarlo.

O ..

Actuar según cualquiera sea el plan del mago.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Souichi estaba sobrellevando la situación bien, relativamente bien, y lo hubiera seguido haciendo de no ser porque el príncipe era un homo.

El falso alquimista descubrió con el pasar de los días que ni siquiera era eso lo que le molestaba.

Pensó que odiaba a los homosexual debido a Kurokawa pero pasar los días en este lugar demostró la falacia de ese hecho.

Él nunca había hecho estos análisis sobre si mismo antes, en realidad no podía recordar otro momento de su vida donde examinara sus sentimientos sobre algo.

Llegó a la conclusión de que era una persona compleja y lo dejo ahí.

Pero de alguna forma, probablemente debido a la situación en la que estaba ahora, empezó a pensar que si bien no odiaba a los homos, debe tener cuidado con ellos.

Y no hubiera pensado eso de no ser porque ...

-¿Eh, no te gusta? - Souichi solo se dedicó a alejar su mirada del platillo en la mesa y devolvérsela a su anfitrión, sentado enfrente de él. El joven plebeyo casi no había probado la comida, irónicamente, había optado por tomar de más, para calmar su disgusto.

"La comida o la situación", pensó.

-Apenas tiene comido algo ..

"Aah, está preguntando por la comida el bastardo".

A cualquiera que mirara esto les parecería una cita romántica, las velas, la mesa preparada especialmente para los dos ..

Cuando el príncipe lo llamó para cenar, esto fue lo último que Souichi imaginó que podía pasar.

Su cara lo decía todo y el príncipe pretendió no darse cuenta. Sin embargo, decidió muy a su pesar tolerar las circunstancias.

"Creo que me siento mal, será mejor que me retire"

Eso era lo que debía decir, tal vez si hubiera dicho eso se hubiera ahorrado problemas. Pero Souichi nunca fue bueno expresando lo que quería a la gente, no era bueno tratando con la gente en general, más que parecer cortes, nunca se preocupo por manejar situaciones sociales.

Encerrado en sus estudios de alquimia y cuidado a sus hermanos, todo lo demás pasaba un segundo plano en su lista de prioridades.

Así que era de esperarse que respondiera sin cordialidad, ajeno a cómo manejar una situación y salir victorioso. 

Fue cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya que decidió que había tenido suficiente.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla. Ya había aguantado demasiado.

-Espera, prometiste ..

Souichi se dio la vuelta y lo encaró amenazante.

-¡Esto no era parte del trato, estafador! - Lamentaría darse la vuelta y así, sin quererlo, llegar a Morinaga alcanzarlo y retenerlo.

Souichi intentó zafarse del agarre de Morinaga, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué haces? .. Para ..- El príncipe lo ignoró otra vez y su mano se coló en la cintura del joven con pelo largo, como en el baile. 

-¿Te sientes bien? -

-¿Quet?

-¿No estás mareado? - Souichi seguía intentado en vano alejarlo.

-No… ¡Suéltame! - 

-Porque bebiste mucho ...

-Eso no te incumbe-Dijo mientras intentaba zafar un brazo para darle un codazo a su secuestrador.- ¡Estoy bien! -exclamo nerviso al no poder alejar las manos de aquel hombre.

La verdad era que la razón por la que no había encajado una patada ahí mismo era porque en realidad si se sintió algo mareado.

-Bueno, entonces déjame acompañarte.

-Puedo ir yo solo- dijo visiblemente molesto.

Pero el príncipe ya había tirado de él como un muñeco.

"¿Que..que me pasa?", Era mentira si ignoraba el miedo que se coló por su espalda.

-Te voy a acompañar a tu habitación.- El príncipe no lo dejó negarse prácticamente lo arrastró por las escaleras. 

Si eras testigo de la situación, podría considerar graciosa, sobre todo porque Souichi intentaba en vano desligarse de los brazos del príncipe. 

-Bien, bien, Souichi, esto terminará rápido- lo llevo dentro de la habitación.

Souichi no supo qué pensar sobre eso.

"¿Terminar rápido?"

-Con gusto, me sentiré feliz de que sigas asistiendo a las clases y podrás volver a tu casa y venir a pasar las clases al castillo cuando tengas tiempo y…

\- Pa..ra- Souichi apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Morinaga, en un esfuerzo por alejarlo, cuando El príncipe lo hizo caer en la cama.

Pero el príncipe seguía ignorando sus protestas.

-No .. entiendo ... nada de lo que..estás diciendo ..-

-Souichi, ¿Enserio no sientes nada? -

-¡Que estas! .. ¡Suéltame! -

Cuando sintió que el príncipe le masajeaba la entrepierna, fue consciente de su propia inocencia y luchó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Quítate de encima!

-¿No quieres ser alquimista? - 

Souichi paró sus luchas y lo miró a la cara con sus ojos abiertos tanto como pudo.

Morinaga continuo.

"Esta basura humana"

-Seguramente tendrías una oportunidad en avanzar en tus estudios si vas a otros reinos- Su majestad no estaba mintiendo, el reino donde vivían no era muy grande por lo tanto no existían muchas oportunidades de ser algo en ese lugar- Te ayudare, Souichi, te ayudaré tanto como quieras .. solo tienes que dejarme ..

Lo dijo cautivador, como un amante que le juraba amor eterno a su compañero o como alguien lanzando un hechizo sobre otro.

Tal vez las circunstancias estaban en contra de Souichi pero aun así él no podía, no quería rendirse.

-Souchi- suspiro su nombre, tomó el rostro del plebeyo con sus manos. Lo beso, empujando su lengua en su boca.

Souchi no cerró los ojos en ningún momento pero tampoco miró al príncipe. Se esforzó para que sus miradas no se encuentren.

  
  


-¡Eres muy descuidado, siempre actúas sin pensar, Tomoe! - Al terminar hizo un ruido de fastidio.

"¿Por qué estaba recordando esto ahora?"

-No es así como lo haces ver.

\- Entonces dime como es, ¡Maldición!

-Ya tenía planeado irme, recuerdas ..

-No, tú planteaste la idea y yo siempre me negué..además nunca me hablaste de él-

-Porque no tenía planeado conocerlo- Lo dijo con sinceridad- Solo paso. Al principio era verdad que quería irme.. principalmente porque se como están las cosas en casa-

-No se de que hablas-

-No mientas, ambos sabemos que el dinero que nos da papa cada vez alcanza menos- dijo levantando la voz un poco, algo molesto con la mala costumbre de su hermano de evadir las cosas.-Es verdad que quería irme a probar suerte en otro lado..- No sabía cómo contárselo a su hermano mayor-lo conocí cuando fui a buscar mapas, el no planeaba irse..-tal vez no era buena idea contarle todo a su hermano temperamental y decidió omitir algunas cosas- él me siguió y yo estaba feliz de no estar solo.

-Con que era eso y no amor como dijiste-

\- Eso se dio después..- contó incómodo.

-¿No lo ves?, Tomoe, el se aprovecho de que decidías cosas por tu cuenta.

-No , no creo que haya sido eso..-dijo decidido.

-Claro que fue eso-dijo Souichi dándole la espalda, cansado de debatir sobre eso y poniendo fin a la discusión. 

De todas formas, ya había encontrado a Tomoe y todo estaba bien. 

-No..no..no-Su cabeza se refregaba contra las sábanas.

Morinaga se movió para acostarse encima del rubio, entre sus piernas mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello. Una vez que Souichi estaba completamente concentrado en sus besos, Tetsuhiro extendió una mano para frotar su abertura. Souichi se sacudió levemente ante el toque, y luego gimió mientras Morinaga le abría las piernas un poco más para entrar. Comenzó a abrir lentamente a su amante para recibirlo. Movió su boca hacia los pezones de Souichi y se turnó para chuparlos mientras Souichi se arqueaba y Tetsuhiro continuaba insertando sus dedos en su trasero. Cuando sintió que Souichi estaba listo, se reposicionó y mientras miraba el rostro del rubio y entró en él. Se detuvo y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que su amante se apretaba a su alrededor.

Se las había arreglado para desvestirlo, para tumbarlo. Souichi se quedó paralizado sin saber la razón.

-No estés asustado- dijo Morinaga en algún momento de la noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Souichi se despertó con besos en su cuello. El zumbido en sus oídos que apareció la noche anterior, no desaparecía. Una mano atrapo su barbilla y obligo a encarar al desconocido.

-Souichi – suspiro y Souichi se sorprendió al abrir su boca de buena gana cuando la lengua del extraño rozo sus labios.

La realidad ,para el plebeyo,parecía la bruma de un sueño.

Se sentía tan bien..

Cuando el extraño se alejo, Souichi intento seguirlo pero una mano se apoyo en su pecho, manteniendo lo abajo.

El cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando que cuando los abriera el sueño o quizás la pesadilla terminara. Se sentía raro.

Sin previo aviso fue volteado a un costado y todo empezó de nuevo. Fue doloroso, era dolor mezclado con goce, fue la primera vez que Souichi sentía algo así en toda su vida.

-No...basta... - Apenas murmuro, entre estocadas.

El sintió humedad en la esquina de sus ojos.

El plan era absurdo pero Isogai no dijo nada al respecto. Sin embargo tenia totalmente decidido que la menor fallo saldría corriendo de la situación, no era su intención morir colgado.

\- Oye, Isogai, ¿Por que demonios traes una mascara? Te ves ridículo – dijo Kurokawa, cuando los tres se encontraron en la oscuridad de la noche.

El mago prefería pasar por tonto pero se las arreglo para responder con ingenio.

-No quiero que me reconozcan con un idiota como tu -

Justo cunado Kurokawa estaba por replicar algo, Tomoe los interrumpió.

-Estén listos, Isogai, empieza los ruidos cuando sea la media noche.

 ~~-~~ Si, lo se -

Para que el plan funciorana, todos jugaban papeles separados pero Kurokawa insistio en que el acompañaria a Tomoe adentro del castillo.

“Uno” pensó Isogai, sin entusiasmo. Al otro lado del castillo, donde se encontraba, dio sus mejores deseos para que este plan no termine con sus, a duras penas amigos, muertos.

“Dos”, pensó Kurokawa, Inseguro, si algo salia como esperaban pensaba agarraba a Tomoe y salían de ese lugar.

-Tres – susurro Tomoe.

Kurokawa tiro un tiro al cielo, indicándole a Isogai que era su momento de actuar.

Los ruidos de bombas despertaron a Morinaga, quien se levanto de un salto.

-Es imposible – susurro.

Miro a Souichi quien seguía dormido. No sabia que esperaba, era de esperar que estuviera profundamente aletargado.

Rápidamente se puso sus ropas cuando un guardia toco su puerta.

\- ¿Si ?-

\- Mi príncipe – dijo cuando abrió la puerta, agitado.

-Parece que nos están atacando. Permitamos escoltarlo a un lugar seguro -

Morinaga asintió, junto después de recordar que tenia a Souichi, profundamente dormido.

Cuando vio que el guardia real puso un pie adentro d ella habitación lo detuvo.

-Espere, vaya, iré yo mismo -

\- Pero su majestad..

-Esta bien, no es necesario que me escolte, prepárese usted mismo -

El guardia solo se inclino en respuesta y cerro la puerta.

Morinaga dirigió su mirada a Souichi.

Como Tomoe esperaba, la mayoría de los guardias se había concentrado en la parte trasera del castillo. Incluso bajaron la grande puerta de madera.

Kurokawa entro primero, vestido como guardia. Con todos los guardias corriendo y preparándose para lo peor fue fácil mezclarse entre ellos.

Tomoe solo tenia que esperar ese segundo disparo al aire.

No por primera vez sintió felicidad al ver que Kurokawa había venido a buscarlo.

-Baja -

Tomoe bajo del árbol con cuidado y Kurokawa los sostuvo aunque no era necesario.

\- ¿Como esta todo adentro?

\- Bien, la poción de Isogai esta logrando que los sirvientes y los pocos guardia que quedan se desmayen.

-Souichi – susurro Morinaga.

Souichi hizo un ruido de molestia y se negó a despertar.

Tomoe miro los cuerpos tirados en el piso y siguió su camino. Aunque le sorprendió que sean tan pocos.

Tenia que ser rápido solo tenia unos breves minutos antes de que los soldados se dieran cuenta que todo era una trampa.

Cuando bajaron al sótano del castillo para ambos fue una sorpresa darse cuenta que no había nadie allí.

Con cada segundo que pasaba les jugaba encontrá.

Al entrar en desesperación, Tomoe salio corriendo de ese sótano gritando el nombre de su hermano. Tan rápido que Kurokawa no podía alcanzarlo.

-Souichi, sostente de mi, ¿Si? -

Morinaga a duras penas tenia a Souichi apoyado en el, pasandole un brazo por la espalda para sostenerlo. Ambos estaban en la puerta de la pieza.

-¡Souichi! ¡Souichi! - se escucharon los gritos en la planta baja del castillo. Morinaga no tenia forma de conocer la voz. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

“¿Escuche bien?”

Pero el llamado no se detenía.

Si escuchaba con atención, había otra voz.

\- Tomoe , tenemos que irnos -

Pero la otra voz no escuchaba razones.

\- ¡Souichi! -

Morinaga no se había dado cuenta que seguía en esa misma posición desde que escucho esos gritos, hasta que Souichi pareció salir de su sueño.

\- ¿Que? - parpadeo, tal vez intentado enfocar sus pupilas -¿Tomoe?

Lo siguiente que presencio Morinaga era que Souichi intentaba separarse de el, pero no podía mantenerse en pie por si mismo.

Parecía algo desesperado. Morinaga no pudo evitar preguntase quien era Tomoe.

\- Tomoe – dijo en voz baja, pero era imposible que aquel joven, para quien estaba dirigido el llamado, lo escuchara.

Souichi se encontró mirando por la ventana del carruaje con mucha curiosidad y por mucho tiempo. Lo suficiente para que Morinaga le preguntara por ello.

-¿Nuca habías salido del reino ? -

Souichi alejo su mirada del paisaje y la clavo en Morinaga.

Por su parte el príncipe interrogo a su compañero debido a la expresión con la que este cargaba. Entre aburrida y apática.

Tal vez la mejor forma de describir al hombre frente de Morinaga era que tenia una expresión ensoñadora. Atrapado por un capricho.

-No – dijo llevándose una mano a la frente – Mi padre dice que es peligroso.. aunque el siempre se va – Souichi frunció el ceño cunado termino de hablar.

-Supongo que si sales solo si es peligro – dijo Morinaga.

El príncipe intentaba engañarse con respecto al estado dopado en el que se encontraba Souichi.

-Me duele la cabeza – dijo, mas para si mismo que otra cosa.

Morinaga pretendió no escucharlo.

\- Ya llegamos – informo el hombre mas alto.

Souichi no respondió.


	6. Chapter 6

Souichi salio del carruaje dando pasos leves y cuidadosos. Le dolía demasiado la parte baja de la espalda. Para fortuna de Morinaga el otro joven solo recordaba leves flasbacks de la noche anterior y para su mala suerte recordaba con precisión la promesa del príncipe de dejarlo libre en dos semanas. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a ambos lados, sus pensamientos no se equivocaron, el carruaje estaba custodiado por tres guardias. No le quedaba otra opción que seguir al príncipe. 

Con pasos lentos siguió el camino de tierra. Souichi miraba a ambos lados , esperando ver alguna otra cosa ademas de árboles. Llegado a un punto, Souichi tubo que levantar la cabeza inconscientemente para admirar la torre que se abría paso por le bosque ,imposible de ignorar. La torre estaba muy bien escondida por arbustos y arboles altos, por lo tanto muy viejos, Souichi involuntariamente se pregunto la edad de la construcción. 

Morinaga saco la espada que llevaba en un funda sobre su espalda y corto los arbustos, abriéndose paso para llegar a al torre.

Souichi miro atrás, distraídamente, y pudo darse cuenta que desde donde estaban no era visible el carruaje. Por un momento desconfió pero rápidamente intento alejar ese presentimiento.

\- Souichi – Llamo Morinaga.

Y Souichi se asombro de que sus piernas practicante se movieran antes de que el pudiera reaccionar. 

La construcción era de roca y Souichi no pudo evitar pensar cuantos hombres había fallecido al hacer semejante fortaleza. No era muy extensa pero si bastante alta. No parecía nada lujosa, a pesar de pertenecer a la realeza. Tenia una puerta de madera que parecía demasiado grande para esa torre.

Al entrar, noto que Morinaga se movía rápidamente y con agilidad por el lugar como si lo conociera de toda la vida o como si usualmente lo visitara. Era extraño porque el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y tenia muchas cosas obstaculizando el camino. Le recordaba a la bodega de su padre, incluso si esta construcción era mucho mas grande y con mas cosas. Tomoe lo había hecho entrar ahí cuando tuvo esa loca idea de irse, buscando los mapas antiguos de su padre.

\- Si papá puede, ¿Por que nosotros, no?

\- ¡No quiero quedarme aquí para siempre, Souichi! ¡ No te das cuenta como vivimos! ¡En otros lugares no es así!

La voz de Tomoe en sus recuerdos estaba cargada de frustración y reproche. 

Sin embargo su mente no pudo evitar compararla con otra ocasión, una que Souichi no estaba seguro de alguna vez haber vivido.

-¡Souichi! - El grito era de desesperación y Souichi no podía recordar otro momento donde la voz de su hermano menor se escuchara así. 

\- ¡Tomoe ...! - Era otro tipo de voz, mas grave que al plebeyo le resultaba irritante mente familiar, pero era su propio odio contra ese sujeto el que oscurecía sus recuerdos. No es que Souichi no pudiera recordar al dueño de esa voz grave, sino que no quería recordarlo.

Un cansancio horrible lo invadió y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de roca.

Morinaga pareció darse cuenta del estado del plebeyo o simplemente ya no pudo hacer la vista gorda ante la situación, porque camino hacia el para ayudarlo.

\- Sostente de mi, hay una cama arriba – dijo, mientras lo agarraba como a un muñeco.

\- No, solo traeme una silla o algo para sentarme.

\- ¿Por que eres tan terco?.. Vamos -prácticamente lo arrastro por las escaleras. Sosteniendo todo el peso de Souichi.

Souichi solo se dejo hacer, estaba realmente cansado para resistirse. 

De alguna forma sin quererlo el campesino se estaba acostumbrando a la voluntad del príncipe.

Souichi prácticamente cayo en la cama y tan cansado como estaba cayo dormido. 

En la bruma de sus sueños, los recuerdos intentaron abrirse paso.

\- Me gustaría hacértelo otra vez.- Hablo alguien en su sueño, besando su hombro y acariciando su brazo, con gentileza, Souichi se encontraba de espaldas a el. La piel del desconocido era suave como las almohadas de esa lujosa cama.

\- ¿Que estas diciendo, idiota? Dejame en paz – Estaba medio dormido y su voz salio ronca.

Quiso pegarle un codazo a su forzoso acompañante pero el golpe para alejarlo no tenia fuerza.

Souichi sintio la mano de esa persona bajar por su espalda, rosandolo delicadamente, hasta llegar a su trasero. Cuando Souichi sintió un dedo en un agujero en el que sabia nunca debería sentir algo así. Sin saber que hacer solo cerro los ojos con fuerza y agarro las sabanas en un puño.

Despertó. 

Se dio cuenta, que las sabanas estaban arrugadas, como si se hubiera movido todo el tiempo que permaneció dormido. Le pareció extraño, ya que el era de sueño pesado. Al ver la poca luz se dio cuenta que ya era de noche.

Las oscuridad envolvía el cuarto. El se quedo sentado sin saber que hacer.

Recordaba perfectamente llegar hasta ese lugar con Morinaga.

El bastado le había dicho que irían a recoger algo y que quería que lo acompañe. Souichi se había negado al principio, ademas estaba muy cansado, pero cuando Morinaga estaba a punto de irse el sintió un frio que le heló los huesos. Fue mas como una sensación que bajaba por su espalda. 

No quiso admitirlo así mismo, pero sentía miedo de la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo. No quería volver a sentir algo así nunca mas, incluso si era solo por unos minutos. Era como una advertencia horrible. Que sin que el fuera consciente lo estaba doblegando.

En su inocencia al plebeyo no le pareció extraño que el príncipe no se mostrara sorprendido por su decisión de ultimo minuto de acompañarlo.

Souichi con sus energías renovadas, se levanto y busco por la torre algunas velas y fósforos. Prendió una vela, que encontró en la cómoda de la habitación, que seguramente no aguantaría toda la noche y bajo las escaleras con cuidado. El primer piso, era un desastre. Había libros amontonados en el piso y Souchi agarro algunos por curiosidad, pasando rápido las paginas. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando sin darse cuenta uno de los cuadernos que agarro no tenían legras de tinta de maquina de escribir. El estilo de letra era diferente. Había manchas de tinta en algunas hojas. Era imposible de negar el hecho de que esos cuadernos pertenecían a alguien y ademas por lo que narraban parecían ser un diario. El no pudo evitar leer cuidadosamente las oraciones que contaban algo injustificable.

Después de algunos minutos decidió dejar los cuadernos a un lado.

Tampoco había rastro de Morinaga, la puerta de la torre estaba abierta.

“¿Ha decidido abandonarme aquí?”, pensó. “ Pero que idiota, solo tenia que abrir esa tonta puerta gigante del castillo y yo solo hubiera salido caminando por ella”

Sin duda era una molestia tener que volver caminando desde esta torre al pueblo.

Souichi rápidamente decidió quedarse a pasar la noche en ese lugar y ya vera como se las arreglaría mañana. 

Sin saber que hacer, decidió cerrar la puerta.

Pero justo cuando esta pampeando la superficie de la puerta en busca del seguro en la oscuridad

Una fuerza se abrió paso, empujando a Souichi junto con la puerta.

\- ¡Ah! - soltó un grito, cuando la figura de Morinaga apareció ante el con una antorcha, la vergüenza inundo su cara – ¡¿Que estas?!, ¡No me asustes así!

-Perdón – El príncipe parecía extrañamente apático. -Uno de las ruedas se rompió, y mande a los guardias al pueblo para arreglarla, me temo que estaremos aquí hasta mañana.

Soucihi solo asintió sin saber que decir.

Kurokawa estaba ,sin éxito, divagando en una posible respuesta.

Tomoe seguía pensando en una posible solución.

Isogai se encontraba echado en el sillón de la casa Tatsumi, con sus dos brazos hacia atrás, mirando el techo. Una postura demasiado relajada para alguien que era el responsable del todo esto. Repasando en su cabeza las afirmaciones de Tomoe. 

-Debimos quedarnos un poco mas.. ni siquiera subimos al segundo piso - dijo Tomoe, masajeandose la frente.

\- Nos hubieran atrapado- Kurokawa negó con la cabeza.- Era imposible, debimos preverlo desde el primer momento, ese castillo es inmenso. - agrego – El mapa de tu padre del castillo es muy viejo...

Isogai nunca hubiera imaginado por si mismo que el plebeyo que disfrazo de mujer era el hermano sobre protector de Tomoe. No por su cuenta, al menos. 

Pensó que solo era un tipo cualquiera con muy mal carácter. 

“Ese plebeyo se veía reacio a contraer cualquier tipo de relación con el príncipe”, pensaba Isogai, “¿Por que? , No logro entender las acciones de ambos”.

\- No voy a dormir en la misma cama que tu – dijo decidido Souichi. Cuando llegaron a la habitación que tenia una cama vieja.

\- Te vas a enfermar si duermes en el piso -

\- Me da igual, solo necesito una almohada -

Al ver que Souichi era mas terco que un árbol viejo, Morinaga se vio obligado a usar algo que nunca debido haber empleado.

“Es por su bien, de todas formas”, pensó. 

El era bastante hábil con las palabras, por supuesto, solo tuvo que hacer una modificación de propuesta que le ofreció a Souichi al inicio.

Instantáneamente, como si fuera una verdad absoluta Souichi pareció pensarlo mejor y acepto algo que hace dos segundos había rechazado.

\- Deberías hacer lo que te conviene - dijo Morinaga. Fue repentino, la mente de Souichi lo pensó mejor y eligió una opción que segundos antes había rechazado.

El propio Souichi se dio cuenta de esto y de alguna forma se asusto pero su buen juicio se negaba a creer en alguna explicación que no fuera lógica.

Fue absurdo para el comprender porque había aceptado compartir una cama vieja con el príncipe del reino. 

\- Oye, ¿Que tan lejos esta el pueblo de esta lugar? - Era la primera vez que Souichi le preguntaba algo. 

\- Caminando no llegaras, en carruaje es casi toda la tarde- dijo el príncipe, sin molestarse en darse media vuelta para contestar. Estaba de espaldas a su compañero mientras se cambiaba para dormir. Su espalda desnuda no incomodaba a Souichi, quien se encontraba sentado mirando distraídamente por la ventana de la torre. Con un codo apoyado en la ventana de la torre, aburrido y cansado. 

De cierta forma era inquietante el paisaje, la torre estaba rodeada de arboles viejos, enormes, que la cubrían casi totalmente. Sin embargo lograba pasar desapercibida en el bosque, escondida entre la vegetación. 

El cielo se oscureció y Morinaga prendió dos antorchas en la pieza echa de rocas. Souichi decido hablar sobre algo que no paraba de darle vueltas por la cabeza.

\- ¿Por que no vi a los reyes cuando estaba en el castillo? - No pudo evitar preguntar. Miro con cuidado la postura de Morinaga tensarse ante la interrogación.

\- Están de viaje ¿Por que te preocupas por eso?- Morinaga se rio calmadamente después de eso, como si estuviera nervioso. Se echo en la cama , con los pies cruzados mirando el techo, parecía totalmente despreocupado o eso capto el campesino. Una persona mas atenta hubiera notado otra cosa.

-No estoy preocupado – dijo molesto – Solo tenia curiosidad.

\- Es la primera vez que me preguntas algo, no te enojes, solo que no pareces el tipo de persona que les rinda culto..

Souichi no supo que contestar a esa respuesta. Ciertamente el no era el primero en alabar a a la realeza. 

Morinaga no pudo prever la pregunta que Souichi planteo después de eso. Su aparentemente fachada relajada se destrozo por completo.

\- ¿Tus padres te encerraron en este lugar? - La pregunta salio tan casual, que no parecía preguntar algo tan aterrador. 

Como un reflejo involuntario Morinaga abrió los ojos tanto como le fue posible.

\- Pareces conocerlo muy bien..- continuo Souichi mientras el príncipe permanecía en silencio.

Souichi no le tenia miedo al príncipe, por lo poco que conocía de el, parecía un niño. Un niño bastante malcriado, se recordó. El campesino no lo justificaba en absoluto pero no podía evitar entender el contexto del chico que se encontraba a unos pasos de el. 

Pero había otra cuestión, entre ellos dos, que compartían. Incluso si en uno era mas visible que en el otro. En el caso de Souichi al menos, era mas notable y el mismo era consciente. El sabia que era terrible para hablar. Sus hermanos se encargaron de recordárselo la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Probablemente era por eso que el encaraba este asunto con tanta tozudez. 

Morinaga cambio su postura y se sentó en la cama. Souichi solo lo seguía mirando desde su posición, sin inmutarse. 

\- ¿Por que...? - No termino de preguntar el príncipe, sus cerebro incapaz de terminar la pregunta. 

\- Cuando baje, encontré cuadernos esparcidos a un lado y los leí – el joven de cabello largo simplemente se encogió de hombros, después de la declaración. El joven estaba aburrido pero el joven que lo miraba atentamente desde la cama no se fijo en eso. 

La frialdad de Souichi era algo que tranquilizaba al príncipe. No se horrorizaba sobre el tema, como lo haría alguien común. Sin embargo algo tan inusual como eso, en una persona, era sospechoso.

Pero Morinaga no decidió escuchar a su sentido común. En cambio, resolvió las dudas de Souichi.

Probablemente la frialdad con la que Souichi encaro la situación demostraba su nulo interés por cierta persona, pero de nuevo, eso no parecía importarle.

\- Yo nunca le haría algo así mi hermano.. aunque fuera un homo – Souichi no pensó lo que dijo, fue algo espontaneo. Casi se arrepintió de decirlo después de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

\- ¿Tu hermano también…. tiene esa preferencia? - La pregunta pareció ofender a Souichi.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡ Todo fue un mal entendido! - Azoto su puño contra el marco de piedra de la ventana. - Ese bastardo de Kurokawa.. - agrego en voz baja.

Sin embargo, Morinaga escucho ese nombre y los recuerdos no tardaron en asaltarlo. 

\- ¡Tomoe! ¡Tenemos que irnos! - Se escuchaban jadeos y Morinaga podía imaginar a ambos individuos forcejeando. 

\- ¡No! ¡Kurokawa, suéltame! 

\- ¡Estas loco! ¡ Solo complicaras mas la situación si te atrapan, piensas que Souichi se ira mientras te ponen en un calabozo!

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? - pregunto, inocentemente. 

\- ¿Piensas que te lo voy a decir? -Souichi volteo la cabeza alejando la figura de Morinaga de su visión, en cambio, se dedico a mirar hacia afuera de la torre.

¿Podría ser que estuvieran hablando del mismo Kurokawa? Aquel al que Souichi parecía detestar tanto…

\- ¿Quién es Kurokawa?- intento.

Souichi se volteo nuevamente para mirarlo.

Dentro de su mente, no encontró motivos para negarle a Morinaga tal información. 

\- El homo que se llevo a mi hermano- agrego- debe ser algo de homos secuestrar a la gente.. - mas para si mismo que para Morinaga.

\- Pero nadie puede irse del reino en contra de su voluntad, los soldados se darían cuenta-

De alguna forma era consciente de que irritaba a Souichi con cada pregunta pero su curiosidad era demasiada.  Si lo que estaba pensando resultaba ser verdad..

\- No lo arrastro a un carruaje como tu- contó Souichi con disgusto – Solo lo …

No supo que decir. ¿Qué podía decir? 

Si ,tal vez su hermanito había querido irse del reino por voluntad. Sin embargo fue Kurokawa el que se aprovecho de eso para torcer todo a su conveniencia, por lo menos eso pensaba Souichi. En su mente no había forma de que Tomoe aceptara. Simplemente tenia que haber algo mas.

\- Confundió – decidió decir.

Esa respuesta solo dej o mas perplejo a Morinaga. 


End file.
